My Only Love
by angel-leigh
Summary: Based on the Taiwanese drama Love Storm. Usagi, who dreams of finding her soulmate since she was young, began to fall for Seiya after he saves her. Now that she's determined to win Seiya's love, where would that leave her best friend Mamoru?
1. Prologue

AN:  hello, min'na!  There's this great drama Love Storm and this fic will be based from it.  This prologue and first few chaps are inspired from it.  I do not take credit for the story.  Let's just say I'm really enjoying this drama but of course I love Meteor Garden best of all. Jerry, don't get jealous too much, okay?  Ok, so on with the story!

Disclaimer:  I don't own Sailor Moon.  The plot of this story isn't mine either, it's based on the Taiwanese drama Love Storm.

My Only Love

Prologue

It was the perfect summer day.  And to six-year old Tsukino Usagi it was even more so.  Today was a day of celebration.  The celebration of love between two people.

Quietly, she peeked into the room of her aunt, Tsukino Umi soon to be Yamato Umi.

Her aunt's back was to her but Usagi knew that her aunt looked beautiful no matter what especially in that long flowing wedding gown.

Suddenly, Usagi jerked back to reality when she heard someone sobbing.  It was her aunt.

"Oba-san?" she called hesitantly.

      Tsukino Umi turned to Usagi, her eyes filled with tears.  Usagi looked at her questioningly and her aunt smiled reassuringly.  She motioned for her to come closer.

      When Usagi was standing before her, Tsukino Umi squatted to be with eye level with her niece.  She smiled at her again and stroked Usagi's hair.

      "Usagi-chan, when you grow up, promise me you'll find real happiness."

      Usagi didn't know what to say and all she could do was nod.

      Umi smiled at Usagi once more, before she turned around and took something from the drawer.  She hands Usagi a star-shaped locket.

      "This would always remind you of that promise," Umi whispered.

      Usagi opened the locket and was pleased with the soft sound that came from it.

      She looked up at her aunt.

      "Ariagtou, oba-san."

      To Usagi, the ride towards the church seemed endless.  It was her first time to be a flower girl and she had been ready for weeks now.  The wait was making her restless.

      But beside Usagi in the backseat of the limousine, Tsukino Umi was even more restless.  She looked even more sad than that morning.  Her eyes were stark and her face impassive.

      Suddenly, a motorcycle passes the limousine with dangerous speed.  Tsukino Umi's eyes followed the driver as he made his way forward and stopped his motorcycle in the middle of the road and blocking the limousine's path.  He spreads his arms wide, his face set with determination.

      That was when the tears began again for Umi.  Without another thought, she got out of the limousine and run up to the driver.  She threw her arms around him as the man wraps his around hers.

      As Usagi got out of the limousine, her parents got out from another limousine as well.  Tsukino Kenji looked as if he will be having a heart attack as he watches his sister in the arms of the leather-clad cyclist.

      But before anyone could do anything to break the two obvious lovers apart, Umi had her veil thrown on the ground and wrapping her slender arms around the guy's waist, she quickly hops into the motorcycle's back.  Before anyone else could blink, the cyclist together with Tokyo's most sought-after bachelorette was racing down the road in that old-looking red motorcycle. 

      The people around Usagi got even more frantic.  Her mother, Tsukino Ikuko had fainted while her two-year old brother was crying his eyes his out.  No more wedding, no more ring bearer for him.

      But Usagi wasn't disappointed that she can't be a flower girl anymore.  Instead, she was smiling as she heard her aunt whispering those words she said earlier.

      "Usagi-chan, when you grow up, promise me you'll find real happiness."

      Usagi clutches the star-locket in her hands more tightly, picturing the dark haired man as he spreads his arms, unafraid and ready to fight for his love.

      "I promise, oba-san."


	2. I Miss You

AN:  As I've told you min'na, this fic is inspired from Love Storm and the first few chaps are inspired from the series though I haven't seen all of LS, I promise that there'll be a MAJOR twist.  With that said, min'na, enjoy this first chap!

Disclaimer:  Sailor Moon isn't mine.  Love Storm, the series which this fic is based on isn't mine either.  Oh and the song Happy isn't mine either!

My Only Love

Chapter 1:  **I Miss You**

      Tsukino Usagi was in heaven.  All around her were her most favorite things in the world.  Chocolates. . . stuffed bunnies. . . more chocolates. . . mangas. . . and oh _pink _chocolates!

      She shrieked in delight as she tries to grab one pink chocolate bar but her hand went right through it.  She turned confused eyes to the nearest bunny but was shocked to find out it _singing._

_      Happy!  Shala Lala!  _

_It's so nice to be happy!_

Just then Usagi's pink dream world began to fade.  The bunnies. . . the chocolates they disappeared one by one. . .

Usagi's eyes fluttered opened as she realized it was all a dream.

_Everybody should be happy!_

_Am I still dreaming? _Usagi thought momentarily before she realized it was her cell phone ringing.  Still sleepy, she grabs her phone from her nightstand.

"ODANGOOOO!!!"  

Usagi took the phone away from her ear a few inches.  Rei's voice was deafening.   

      "Rei-chan, what is it?  So early in the morning," she mumbles.

      Rei giggles mysteriously from the other line.  "Odango it's eleven thirty and you're still sleeping?"

      "Mmm-hmm."

      Rei giggled again.  "Well, check your email NOW.  It'll surely wake you up," she says.  Without even saying goodbye, Rei hangs up.

      But Usagi was too tired to even stand let alone go over and check her email.

      _Maybe later_ she thought as she closes her eyes, wishing to return to her beautiful pink dreamland.

      Three hours later, after getting three more calls from Rei and two more from Makoto, Usagi finally decided to get up.

      Reluctantly, jumping out of her comfortable four-poster bed, Usagi walks slowly towards the other side of her bedroom where her pink laptop was.  While logging on to her mailbox, Usagi tries hard not to fall back to sleep.

      _You have 20 new messages._

Looking through the subjects, Usagi scanned messages, wondering which one Rei could have wanted to show her.

      There was one subject named "Odango" from their childhood friend, Chiba Ami.  Deciding it was probably that Rei wanted her to see, Usagi quickly opens the message.

      The message was simple and direct.

      "_Say goodbye to your odangos_," Usagi read out loud.  Usagi's brows knitted in confusion.  "What does that mean?"

            Suddenly, Usagi's eyes grew impossibly large.  She shrieked, remembering her bet with Chiba Ami four years ago.

            "Usagi-chan, there are six billion people on this planet.  More than half of them are women that leave about 2.9 billion men.  2.9 billion men and about 40 percent are below five years old.  The remaining 1.25 billion, 30% of them are either married or old enough to be grandfathers.  That leaves about 600 million men, of those men another 40% are already with someone so that leaves 240 million to one chance of finding your soulmate."

      "That's why I hate science," Usagi muttered.  "It makes you so pessimistic, Ami-chan!"

      Chiba Ami shook her head.  "No, I'm not being pessimistic at all, Usagi-chan.  I'm just stating the facts."

      "I'm sorry but I don't see the difference," Kino Makoto said.

      Hino Rei shrugged.  "Well, Mako-chan, it means Odango here will probably grow old _alone_ if she insists on finding her soulmate."

      "It's not impossible, really," Usagi protested.  "My oba-san found hers, I'm sure I can find mine too."

      "So you'll refuse to go out with anyone until you are sure he is your soulmate?" Ami asked.

      "Of course," Usagi answered.  "I mean what's the use of hanging out with someone if you know nothing will turned out with that?"

      Just then, a thin and sickly looking Chiba Mamoru entered the room.  He hands Ami, Rei and Makoto some cold colas.  He smiled a bit shyly at Usagi before handing her hers.

      Usagi, dense and oblivious as ever, didn't saw the shyness in her friend's brother's smile.  She gave him a warm smile that almost made Mamoru swallow his tongue.  He continued to stand there, staring adoringly at the odango-ed beauty.

      "Onii-san, we're having a discussion here," Ami said pointedly when she realized her brother wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon.

      "Right," Mamoru said sheepishly.  He bowed his head in embarrassment and prepared to leave the room.

      "Wait, don't go Mamoru," Usagi called back.

      "Hai?"

      "What do you think, is there such thing as soulmates?"

      Mamoru swallowed hard, looking at those crystalline blue eyes how could he not when he was convinced those pair of eyes had been always meant for him?

      "Mamoru?" Usagi asked when he failed to answer.

      "Huh?  Err. . . hai, uh I believe in soulmates."

      Usagi's smiled grew bigger.  "See your brother understands!" she told Ami.

      Ami shrugged as Makoto inched away from Mamoru who was itching and looking red as tomato.

      "Why don't you two make a bet then?" she suggested.

      "What kind of bet?" Rei asked, inching away from Mamoru too.  She noticed him itching too. Yuck.

      "Um you know if Usagi-chan here still hasn't found her soulmate after you return from London then. . ." Makoto trailed off.

      "Then she should cut your hair!" Rei supplied.

      Usagi looked absolutely aghast while Mamoru turned to his sister, knowing she would know better than that.

      But Ami's genius and logical mind seemed to have been taken over by aliens.  She was nodding.  "Yes, Usagi-chan should cut hers even shorter than mine!" she said pointing to her chin-length do.

      Usagi wanted to say no.  Her long golden hair had taken years to grow. . . her odangos were special too since it somehow bonds her to her silver-haired oba-san who have the same hairstyle. . .

      But to her surprise, Usagi had found herself agreeing.

      That was a big mistake.

      Back to the present time, a loud thud echoes through the bunnies and pink themed room as sixteen-year-old Tsukino Usagi, in her cute Sailor V pajamas, faints.

       "I don't want to cut my hair!" Usagi wailed, falling back on her bed.

      Hino Rei sat beside her friend on the bed, she smiled sympathetically.  "Come on, Usagi-chan, we still have two days, we'll think of something."

      Usagi tearfully turned to Rei, silently asking her for ideas how to save her hair from getting cut.  But Rei could only shrug.

      Usagi began to sob louder.

      "Please don't cry anymore Usagi-chan," Makoto, who was sitting on Usagi's other side, soothed.  "There's lots of guys wanting to date you.  All you have to do is pick one and the problem's solve."

      "Demo Mako-chan," Usagi started.  "Not one of them is my soulmate!"

      "Well, pretend for a while. . . I mean either that or haircut," Rei said, shivering at the thought.

      "Pretend?  You mean try and fool Ami-chan, the Einstein of this time?  I don't think so!"

      Rei shrugged.  "It's just a suggestion."

      Usagi's lower lip began to tremble and she pulled one pigtail to examine it.  "It'll take forever to grow my hair this long again," she sobbed.

      Makoto looked at her friend helplessly.  She wanted to help Usagi, she really do but Tsukino Usagi could be as stubborn as a wall.

      "This is all your fault, Mako-chan," Usagi whimpered between her cries.

      "MY FAULT?"

      "Yes.  It was your idea of that stupid bet!"

      "But it was Rei who suggested cutting your hair!"

      Rei's eyes grew dangerously large.  "So are you saying it's MY fault?"

      "Well, yeah!"

      Rei glared menacingly at Makoto.  No one ever dares to accuse Hino Rei, daughter of one of Japan's Diet committee, of anything and gets away with it!

      Kino Makoto, only child of the biggest Japanese telecommunications company, is not one who you could push around either.  She glared with equal threat back at Rei.

      "Ok, stop it, you two," Usagi interjected, seeing the unhealthy tension between her two friends.

      Rei turned to Usagi and glared at her.  "No one orders me around, Odango, just because you're the daughter of Japan's wealthiest man, doesn't give you the right to order me anything!"

      "Ok, sure, Rei-chan. . ."

      "And no one interrupts me when I'm talking!" Rei added.  "This is all your fault in the first place!"

      Usagi's eyes grew large.  "My fault?"

      "Yes!  If you didn't have your stupid belief on soulmates at the first place then you could at least had a date or two!"

      Tears sprang in Usagi's eyes.  "It's not stupid," she whimpered.

      That sobered Rei at lightning speed.  She touched Usagi's arm, "Gomen, Usagi-chan."

      Usagi wiped her tears away, reassuring Rei it was okay.

      After a while Makoto spoke up.  "But really, Usagi-chan, your idea of finding your soulmate is kinda umm eccentric?"

      Usagi bit her lip.  "Is it really?  I don't think so."

      Makoto rolled her eyes.  "You don't think so?  Asking the guy to jump off from the fifth floor, you don't find that eccentric?"

      Rei giggled.  "I remember that.  We were fourteen and Usagi-chan had this biggest crush on _her _Motoki-oniisan," Rei ignored how Makoto blushed at the name of her crush too.  "When Motoki finally got interested in her and asked her to go out, the first thing she said was 'Of course I'll go out with you but first will you jump off from this floor first?'  I'll never forget that look on Motoki-san."

      Makoto and Rei erupted into a fit of laughter while Usagi pouted.

      "Well, I honestly forgot that we were in the fifth floor!  I thought we were on the fourth!"

      Makoto tried to stop her laughing to ask, "You mean you think he would have jump down if we were in the fourth floor?"

      Usagi shrugged, "If he's my soulmate, he will."

      Rei rolled her eyes.  "That's why Makoto calls your idea of soulmate eccentric."

      "It's not like it all depends if he was ready to die for me or not," Usagi protested.  "He should also be able to make me laugh.  And of course, he should be considerate of my feelings and I should feel comfortable with him too."

      "Then why don't you just date Mamoru then?"

      Usagi turned to Makoto, scandalized.  "Mako-chan, Mamoru is just my best friend!"

      Makoto shrugged and examined her long polished nails.  "Well, it's just that he's all those you just said.  I'm sure he'll even risk his life for you."

      Rei flipped her long raven hair.  "Mako-chan's probably right."

      "Rei-chan, not you too!"

      "All I'm saying is Mamoru's probably your last hope, your salvation."  Rei smiled at Usagi's baffled expression.  "Don't worry, I'm not suggesting you date him, I know that's too much for you.  All I'm saying is you can always beg and ask for his help.  I'm sure he'll risk his life convincing his sister to forget about this stupid bet."

      Standing on the arrival area of the Tokyo International Airport was three of Japan's wealthiest and most powerful girls stood.  

There was Tsukino Usagi, wearing a short pink dress, twirling her long pigtails in distress.

There was also Kino Makoto who was as usual looking around for some cute guy.

And lastly there was Hino Rei who was scrubbing her hands with some hand sanitizers.

"Rei-chan, that's the fifth time in the last 2 minutes we've been here," Usagi commented.

"Usagi-chan, I was raised with the finest of class, I'll be required to the very least shake hands with Mamoru."

Usagi frowned.  "What are you implying Rei-chan?"

Rei rolled her eyes.  "Look, Usagi-chan, I know he's your best friend but he isn't exactly neatest guy around."

"I know what you mean," Makoto interjected.  "Remember how he used always get sick after doing only kami knows what?"

Rei nodded, she and Makoto shuddered in mock exaggeration.  Usagi wanted to argue with them but suddenly the arrival of the plane from London.  Usagi quickly tensed up.

_Say goodbye to your odangos.  _That's what Chiba Ami wrote to her but who knows how much her hair could have grown?  It has been four years, surely Ami's hair was longer now.

Usagi frowned just three months ago, she received a picture of Ami.  Her hair was still as short as ever.  Usagi groaned.

Makoto noticed her obvious distress, she touched Usagi's hand reassuringly.  "Don't worry too much, Usagi-chan," Makoto comforted Usagi.  "Here," she says handing her a card.

Usagi took the card and turned it over.

"It's a great salon I assure you," Makoto added.

"Mako-chan!" Usagi wailed.

"Now now Usagi-chan," Rei said.  "Here, this is a better salon."

"Says who?"

"Says me," Rei countered.

The two girls began fighting and Usagi didn't bother stopping them.  She inched away from the two.  After five minutes, she suddenly spots a blue-haired girl.

She recognized her at once.  And even if Usagi wished the girl's hair could have been a bit longer, Usagi knew at once it was Chiba Ami!

"Ami-chan!"

Ami's face erupted into a big smile.  She rushed forward and met Usagi in a big hug.

Rei and Makoto too rushed forward and gave Ami a hug.  The four childhood friends began talking all at once.

"I missed Japan so much!"

"How is London?"

"That blue dress is absolutely gorgeous!"

"Ami-chan, you must tell me, did you ever met Sailor V?"

But Hino Rei  was distracted.  A gorgeous guy was walking towards their way. . . he was tall. . . about 6 feet 2 inches. . . his hair dark as night. . .his eyes so incredibly blue. . . and his lips. . . they were smiling at her!

      "Wow," Rei whispered.

"He's smiling at me!" Makoto gushed.

      "He is not! He's smiling at me!"

"You wish!"

"What?"

      "MAMORU!!!"

      And with that Usagi came running forward and threw her arms around the gorgeous six-footer.  Rei and Makoto's jaws dropped simultaneously.

      "MAMORU?" they both said in unison.

      But Mamoru was too busy hugging the golden haired girl to take notice of Rei and Makoto's awed expressions.

      "I missed you, Usa," he said staring at Usagi's big blue eyes.

      Usagi smiled at him and leaned her head to his chest.  "I missed you too!"

      And on and on the two babbled as if they haven't seen each other for forty years instead of four.

      Rei couldn't stop staring at the changes four years brought in Chiba Mamoru.  At twenty, he was probably the best-looking man she has ever seen.

      Rei smiled.  At sixteen, she was probably, one of the best-looking girls around as well.  She walks up confidently towards Mamoru and Usagi, she then smiled at Mamoru.

      "Don't I get a hug too, Mamoru-san?"

      Mamoru turned to Rei and smiled at her.   "Of course, Rei-chan," Mamoru said as he gives her a brief friendly hug.

      Suddenly Makoto was shrieking and saying she'll beat Mamoru up and she don't get one too.

      And back at where they left her, Chiba Ami rolled her eyes as her friends forgot all about her as they fight among themselves for her brother's attention.

      "You mean not even one date?"

      Usagi pouted and leaned closer to Mamoru's chest.  He had his arm around her shoulders and stroking her arm comfortingly.

      It was just not possible, Ami thought.

      Out of the four, she was the most serious.  And yet in four years of her stay in London, Ami had actually had two boyfriends between her precious schoolwork.

      But Tsukino Usagi, bubbly and lovable, had not even gone to a single date?

      _Geez.  No wonder she's best friends with oniisan,_ Ami thought.

      Yep.  It was the truth, at the old age of twenty, her brother had not been out in a single date!  English ladies were virtually dragging him for some tea. . . gaijins in London practically drooling at the mere sight of him and  yet Chiba Mamoru remained unyielding to his title of London's most sought after bachelor, that is, next to the princes of Wales of course.

      While Ami was annoyed with her brother's stubborn will, Rei was staring adoringly into Mamoru's face.  She also took notice how sweet Mamoru was as he does his best to cheer Usagi up.  Rei could practically hear his thoughts thinking of ways to convince Ami of forgetting about the bet.

      And just as Rei expected Mamoru spoke in Usagi's behalf.  "Ami-chan, can you just forget about the whole bet?  You don't really want Usagi-chan to cut her hair, do you?"

      Ami shook her.  "Sure, oniisan, you don't have to convince me.  I love Usagi-chan's hair as much as you love it."

      Rei saw the blush that had spread in Mamoru's cheeks but she chose to ignore it.  Instead of speculating the meaning of that blush, she focused on thinking how adorable he had looked.

      Usagi turned her eyes to Mamoru gratefully.

      Mamoru smiled softly at Usagi and tenderly touched her hair.

      Ami didn't noticed, she was too busy thinking about her brother's bachelor status.

      Rei didn't notice either, she was too busy formulating ways to get Mamoru for herself.

      Only Makoto noticed the spark in Mamoru's eyes.

      _If only Usagi-chan can see it too, _Makoto thought.  _Then maybe she'll realize the soulmate she's been looking for was just in front of her all along._

"Well it's nice to know you guys still haven't changed at all!"

      "Whatever do you mean, Ami-chan?" Rei asked as they crossed the street.

      "Well you guys still shop until one drops," Ami joked.  She turned to Usagi.  "You okay, Usagi-chan?"

      Usagi smiled and said she was fine now.  She was about to add that her feet still feel sore though when suddenly a guy bumps into her.  Her shopping bags all drop to the floor as Usagi fall on her butt.

      _Itai!_ Usagi thought.  She turned to see the guy with a long ponytail kneeling beside her.

      Usagi thought the guy would apologize.  She thought the guy would ask to help her up but he didn't.  He just knelt there, looking around her jumbled mess of shopping bags for _something_.

Before Usagi could even ask the guy what the matter was, she heard three familiar shrieks.

"Usagi-chan, watch out!" Rei, Makoto and Ami's voices called out from the sidewalk.

Usagi's head whipped towards an oncoming car, driving very fast and towards their way!  Usagi sat there frozen in place as the car loamed closer and closer. . .

Suddenly, the guy was on his feet.  Steeping in front of Usagi, he spreads his arms wide. . .

The image of her aunt's lover flashed before Usagi's eyes.  He had his arms spread wide in the very same manner. . .

The car stops inches before he hits the guy. . . Usagi could not help staring at this leather clad man who had just saved her life. . .

Slowly, the man turned around and for the first time his blue eyes met Usagi's. . .

As Usagi stared back at those sky blue eyes, she knew it was definitely not the last. . .

AN: So that's it min'na.  Hope you like the first part.  Please review min'na. Love you all, ja ne!

To those who read my fic, the way it should be, I promise to update some time next week.^^


	3. I Like You

AN: OK first things first. I am soooo sorry for the very very late update. I know it has been forever but there had too many ideas for new fics in my mind, I couldn't concentrate on this one. And a few months back my stupid computer decided to crash and all of my pictures of ahem MY jerry yan that I had saved for the last few months disappeared just like that! I was soooo depressed I couldn't write anything for weeks! For my health, I had to obsess with MG more to help my recovery after losing jerry's pics. Beside, not to offend anyone who likes it and its owners, the drama(Love Storm) I told you that inspired me kinda bored me halfway to the story. It's the fault of this TV network that had aired it in our country; they just soo sucked in dubbing and promotions! Poor Love Storm, didn't get the much clamor it deserved. . .

**darksil:** I am soooooo sorry for the late update! The chap's a bit (actually really) long so hope that would make up for it. thanks for reviewing :p

**C-town Chica:** Thank u for reading. Don't know if I can keep up rei and mako's 'cute' fighting since I'm not really a comedic writer(is there even such a word?) but I would try my best.

**kireisnowtenshi:** hey you! Thank you, thank you and I love you:D

**rayefordham:** oh sorry about that. I'll post the jap translations in the end next time, ok? Well then, thank u very much for reviewing.

**Sakura:** another reviewer from my last fic, ne? arigatou for reading this as well.

**o0 ChIneSeMoMo YuMeTeNsHi 0o:** first of all sorry for this very late update. You have emailed me twice and I'm really really sorry for not keeping my promise. I don't know if it's an excuse but I was really depressed losing all of my jerry's pics. :( what else? Oh about minako, she'll be here too don't worry. And I'm planning about 8 chapters for the fic. Hehe, ask anything else if you want, ok? Sorry again hope this somewhat lengthy chap makes up for it. :p

**MoonlightUsa:** obsessed with my work? Wow. Hope u don't change your mind. :D about the real pairing here, we'll find that out in the end.

**Jabba1:** thank u for reading this story as well. You guys are my inspiration, thanks again!

**katie:** thank u for reading! You reviewed my other fic, so thank you too for that.

**wintercoldness:** thatnk u for reading this and my other fic as well.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own neither Sailor Moon nor Love Storm. Eitoku Academy is borrowed from that super-prestigious school of Hana Yori Dango.

This chapter is dedicated to **_Katie and Amethyst-Heart._**

Chapter Two: **I Like You**

Usagi couldn't stop staring at his eyes. His eyes were so clear and blue. . . Usagi felt herself blushing all over when her savior unexpectedly bended down next to her.

Inch by inch, his face came closer. Closing her eyes, Usagi savored all those wonderful sensations attacking her consciousness. . . the faint smell of soap. . . the very warmth radiating from. . .

Realizing those wonderful new sensations suddenly gone, Usagi's eyes flew open. Finding out that her savior was indeed gone in front of her, Usagi felt her heart dropped lower to her stomach. Frantically swiveling her head left and right, she finally caught sight of her savior walking away towards the direction of the mall.

"Matte!" Usagi cried, quickly jumping to her feet. Ignoring the dull ache in her bottom and her bags scattered all over, she made a move to run after the dark-haired stranger; but before she could make a single step, Ami and Makoto appeared in front of her, blocking her path.

"Oh kami-sama, daijabou ka Usagi-chan?"

Makoto's voice was filled with worry but the question never reached Usagi; she had been too focused on the stranger who was quickly walking away. She wanted to call out and run after him but this time, her attention was distracted away from her mysterious stranger to Rei's deafening shrills. Sighing warily, she turned her head to see Rei angrily scolding the driver of the car.

"Do you have any idea who that girl you almost hit is?" Rei screamed for the whole Tokyo to hear.

Usagi cringed just as the twenties-looking driver cowered in fright. Usagi, who had been object of Rei's anger countless of times before, quickly become sympathetic for the man.

"Rei-chan, it's okay. I'm okay," Usagi called out to her raven-haired friend. Rei, on the other hand didn't seem to hear and Usagi opened her mouth to call out again but from the corner of her eye, she saw her discarded shopping bags. Forgetting that they were still in the middle of the road, Usagi clutched Makoto's arm and shrieked.

"Where is he? Mako-chan, help me find him please!"

Makoto was completely baffled. "Who?"

"My savior!" Usagi cried anxiously. "My savior! He's my soulmate!"

Usagi sighed; she had actually been remembering for the hundredth time the events that happened that afternoon. Her heart pounded just remembering those blue eyes of her savior.

"My soulmate," Usagi suddenly whispered as she found herself transfixed at those blue blue eyes that were now staring deeply at hers.

Suddenly blushing, Usagi realized that those blue blue eyes that were staring back at hers just now were actually Mamoru's. As she was too engrossed with her own reverie, she didn't even realize him entering her room until now. His midnight blue eyes were filled with much worry as he began searching her for any injuries.

"Ami told me everything just now," he was saying. Without warning, his gentle hands were on hers. He examined her hands and Usagi felt her breath caught in her throat. He was so near and his touch felt so warm. His eyes were so intense and his face so caring. . .

At the sudden rush of emotions, Usagi wanted to pull her hands away knowing the sudden increase of her heartbeat weren't normal for best friends. But before she could do so though, Mamoru let her hands go but only to cup her face instead. "Usa, are you sure you're all right?" he asked, once more staring directly back into her eyes.

For a second, Usagi wondered who this man in front of her was? Was this really Mamoru? For the first time since he came back, Usagi noticed the changes in him. The physical changes in him. His once pale skin now glowed with a healthy tan. His once dry hair now seemed as soft as silk. And his eyes? Had it ever been this blue before?

But looking more deeply into his midnight blue eyes, Usagi was relieved to see that despite the changes, her old Mamoru was still there. His caring eyes said enough. They were the same eyes that had been her solace all her childhood years.

"Mamoru." To Usagi, there was no other name better suited for him. He had been like her guardian angel all her life. Her very own best friend and protector.

Best friend, Usagi reminded herself but for someone reason the thumping of her heart refused to stop.

"Mamoru, I-" Before she could say anything more, her cell phone started blaring its usual ring tone.

_Happy! Shala Lala._

_It's so nice to be happy._

The music had her jerking suddenly away from Mamoru. Breathing heavily, she realized how close she had come to telling Mamoru that. . . that. . .

Usagi bit her lip, what exactly did she just want to tell Mamoru? She really didn't know. . .

"Usa?" Mamoru's voice came to interrupt her thoughts. She turned to him again. "Aren't you going to answer that?"

Pulled back into those blue black eyes of Mamoru, for a second Usagi found herself just staring uncomprehendingly at him. Then realizing her stupidity, a rush of hot blood flooded her face. Embarrassed she avoided Mamoru's gaze as she answered her call.

"Odango!" Rei's annoyed voice came from the other line. "What took you so long to answer?"

"Sorry, Rei-chan," Usagi apologized, her breath a bit short, she could feel Mamoru's eyes on her. "You see, Mamoru and I were. . . "

"Mamoru-san's there?" Rei shrieked elatedly, all hints of annoyance gone from her voice.

Usagi rolled her eyes, oh yeah Rei suddenly really liked Mamoru now.

"Well, yes, you see, Rei-chan-"

"Great!" Rei exclaimed, completely ignoring anything else she had to say. "Well Odango, since you owe me, I want you to keep Mamoru-san until I get there."

This time, Usagi wasn't able to keep herself from rolling her eyes. She had almost forgotten how bothersome Rei was when she has a crush and somehow the thought that that crush was Mamoru bothered Usagi even more.

But knowing that was silly, Usagi decided she was just worried for Mamoru. Rei's infatuation never lasts longer than a month after all. Shaking her head as to clear her mind, Usagi asked on, completely confused, "I owe you? What do you mean I owe you?"

From the other line, Rei giggled mysteriously. "Just keep Mamoru-san there, Odango. Keep him there and I'll bring you to your soulmate."

The next morning, Tsukino Usagi stood in front of an apartment door, ready to meet her destiny once more.

Kou Seiya. Her savior's name was Kou Seiya. He was a seventeen, second year in Juuban High School and is a part of a music group named Three Lights. His two other bandmates are his cousins, Yaten and Taiki, who live with him in this very apartment.

Suddenly feeling very nervous, Usagi began to bit her lip. Though she was sure Seiya must be her soulmate, she just realized that the bits of information Rei gave her last night wouldn't help her at all on meeting Seiya now.

Making sure her odangoes were on place then running a hand to her long locks, Usagi turned to Rei. "Do I look, OK?"

Rei groaned, "Odango-"

Makoto, standing next to Rei, quickly cut in. "You know, Usagi-chan if you're not sure about, we could-"

"You looked beautiful, Usagi-chan," Ami from Usagi's left side finally said. She gave reprimanding looks towards Rei and Makoto before turning back to Usagi to smile encouragingly. "Don't worry so much."

At Ami's words, Usagi felt her confidence coming back. Taking a deep breath, she gave in to a big grin.

"Fine. I'll do it now." Turning back again to the door, Usagi rang the bell. Hearing the footsteps from the other side, Usagi felt her heartbeat suddenly increasing in excited anticipation.

"Seiya-kun," Usagi said as soon as the door opened. But instead of him, she was greeted by a scowling silver-haired guy.

The guy's eyes swept to each and one of the four girls before turning to rest his gaze on Usagi.

"Whatever it is, we're busy," he said. Before waiting for any reply, he made a move to close the door.

"Wait!" Usagi cried, shooting out her arms in an effort to stop the guy from closing the door. The guy's frown turned deeper.

Gulping, Usagi placed her arms back to her sides. "Um. . . you must be Yaten," she guessed, remembering Rei's data saying Seiya having a light-haired cousin named Kou Yaten. She tried to smile at him, "Hi. I'm Tsukino Usagi."

Yaten's scowl didn't falter; suddenly Usagi felt nervous again. Trying not to show it, Usagi tried to smile at him once emore. "Um, you see Yaten-san, I was wondering if I could speak to Seiya-kun."

Yaten snorted then promptly prepared to close the door again, "Sorry, Seiya's not here."

As he tried to close the door again, panic made Usagi cry out again. The desperation in her voice startled even herself and even Yaten seemed taken aback.

Taking a deep breath, Usagi turned to Yaten, tears suddenly in her eyes. She waited for this moment since she was six. She promised her aunt that she'll find her happiness and she was determined to.

She turned imploringly big blue eyes to Yaten. "Please, I just really need to-"

Suddenly, Usagi stopped, her breath catching at her throat.

"Yaten, have you. . . " said a man appearing suddenly from behind Yaten. He stopped talking when he saw the four girls.

Usagi's heart was doing cartwheels all at once as she stared at black-haired boy. Yesterday, probably because of her near-accident, she didn't really notice how good-looking he was. Now, Usagi couldn't help marveling as she stared at her savior's face.

"Seiya," she whispered. His name on her lips felt so right.

Her savior, her soulmate, Kou Seiya gave Usagi a tenth of a second glance before turning to Yaten. "Who are they?"

Yaten shrugged. "You tell me, they're asking for you."

"I don't know them," Seiya said without missing a beat much to Usagi's surprise. He did not even give them a second glace before saying that.

But it was not possible, Usagi thought, not just possible. He saved her life and he. . .

"Anyway, have you seen my key chain?" Seiya was asking Yaten now. He still has not even glanced back to the girls to ask them for their intention. Usagi got even more confused.

"I think you left it at the music room." The two pony tailed guys seemed to have completely forgotten the four girls by their door.

Still ignoring the girls, Seiya only nodded; after a soft 'thanks' to his cousin, he turned on his heels. He was too fast and Usagi was too stunned to stop him. Rei, on the other hand, had enough.

"Wait! You, stop right there!"

Seiya gave her a bored look. "Look, I have no time to-"

"I don't care!" a red-faced Rei flared. She had been annoyed all day, getting dragged into this middle-class apartment and now getting snubbed? Hah! Didn't these two commoner know who they are? Who she is?

"Now, you listen to me." Flipping her hair, she tired to calm herself a little; after all, she reminded herself this guy was still Usagi's savior. "Well yesterday by the mall, you were nice enough to saved my friend." Seiya's face, except for the slight impatience, remained impassive; he showed no signs of recognition. Suddenly, Rei was confused. "Don't tell me you don't remember?" Gently shoving Usagi forward, she tried again. "Her? Remember now?"

Seiya, this time, was gracious enough to turn to Usagi for at least two seconds.

As Seiya stared down at her, Usagi could only feel her heart racing. The sudden glint in his eyes made her think that he finally remembered her.

But once more, Seiya only shrugged his shoulders. He turned back to Rei. "Sorry, you girls must be mistaken. I don't know you."

"NO!" Usagi cried, hands reaching out to stop Seiya. He gave her an annoyed look. At this her heart felt breaking harder and she felt tears forming in her eyes. "Seiya-kun, please." Still sobbing, she added, "I'm not mistaken. It was you."

"It was you," she repeated softly. Then as if possessed, she began to recount the events of the accident, trying desperately to make him remember.

". . . I was supposed to get hit by that car, but Seiya-kun, you stopped that car. . . " Here she extended one hand, the one not gripping his, imitating his actions. "You saved me."

Easily, Seiya freed himself from Usagi's hold. He gave her a cold glare, "I told you already, miss. You're mistaken."

The ice in tone eyes completely froze Usagi up. Everything was going wrong. Wasn't he her soulmate? Why was he doing this? She was so hurt and confused that she only stood there as Seiya turned around again, this time, successfully leaving them.

This only broke Usagi's heart even more.

Now at this point, watching the girl's sad face, Yaten suddenly felt how genuine this Usagi was. No, she obviously wasn't like Seiya's usual groupies.

And as he stared more, Yaten realized with a start just how much the girl looked like. . .

_So, no wonder Seiya was ruder than usual. . ._

"What do you want anyway?" Yaten heard himself asking before he knew it.

Slowly as if still in a daze, Usagi turned her eyes on him.

"Want? I don't. . . I was only hoping to see him, I. . . " Suddenly, her eyes glimmered as if a thought just came to her.

"Yaten-kun." An impossibly pleading look appeared in her face; Yaten was sure the look had gotten the girl her way many many times already. "Please help me. Just this once. I just really want to repay Seiya-kun for saving my life. What do you think he wants?" She bit her lip in concentration.

"A vacation down south perhaps?" she suggested. "Maybe a car. . . ?"

"A new apartment," recommended Rei. She had been wrinkling her nose and rolling her eyes since she set foot on the apartment building.

Yaten stared from one girl to another and another. He never thought it was possible but their fans seemed crazier and crazier by the days.

Oh whatever, he just wanted these girls gone as soon as possible, the uncanny resemblance of the blond to _her_ was starting to get to him as well. However the only way to have his wish fulfilled was to humor this Usagi.

"That's easy, Tsukino-san," he started. "I know exactly what Seiya would like." He smiled.

"A record. Seiya would be thrilled to have his own album."

Seiya was playing with his key chain as walked up towards his apartment the next day. There's a new song playing inside his mind; he thought maybe he should go and try composing a little.

Reaching their apartment, Seiya pushed opened the door. The second he entered he was greeted with eight pairs of eyes.

Two calm pair of eyes, one pair green and the other violet. Yaten and Taiki.

Another two sets of serious ones. Two middle-aged men wearing business suits. Seiya was unfamiliar with them.

Next, his eyes focused on four familiar girls. One had bored violet eyes. Another had impassive green ones. Third girl had peaceful blue ones. Lastly, his eyes met with eager cerulean blue ones. . .

Turning accusingly at his cousins, Seiya asked them, voice too obviously annoyed. "What are _they_ doing here again?"

An offended gasp. The direction came from where the girls were seated. Seiya didn't have to look to know the gasp was from the brunette with violet eyes.

Taiki shook his head and gave him chastising look. Well, he always had the best temperament of the three of them.

"Chill out, Seiya," he said, smiling calmly. Seiya swore Taiki's smile only annoys him even more every time. "These girls and Director Yamamoto and Atty. Sanada are here to make a proposal."

Director? Attorney? Proposal? Seiya frowned in confusion, turning from Taiki to Yaten, neither answered his unspoken question. Instead, Taiki motioned for the blond girl with the weird hairdo to introduce herself and her friends.

Without missing a beat, she jumped from her seat and practically hopped towards where he was standing. She bowed politely, Japanese style. But quickly straightening up, she enthusiastically extended her hand. "Hajimemashita, Seiya-kun, I am Tsukino Usagi."

Seiya didn't say anything; he didn't even take her hand to shake. He only watched her with disinterest and slight annoyance. Tsukino Usagi's eyes lost a bit of its glow before she recovered and started introducing her friends.

She pointed first to the snobby brunette with violet eyes. "She is my good friend Hino Rei. She is Senator Hino's only daughter."

Seiya barely managed to roll his eyes. Senator's daughter? Who cares? He wouldn't even if the brunette was the prime minister's daughter.

Next, Usagi motioned towards the kind-looking blue-haired girl. "She is Chiba Ami. Her parents are both great doctors and their family own Chiba Medical Hospitals." Still, Seiya refused to react at all. Moving to the next girl, Usagi introduced her too. "She is Kino Makoto. Her father is CEO of-"

"Let me guess, Kino Entertainments?" Seiya cut in. He was tired of the nonsense.

To his surprised, Usagi only nodded eagerly.

"Yes, you're right. You see-"

At that, Seiya was really puzzled now. What are these girls, daughters of Japan's most prominent industries, doing here anyway? What do they want from him? What does this Tsukino Usagi want from him?

Tsukino. Now. Seiya wouldn't be surprised if she suddenly said her father was Tsukino Kenji, president and CEO of Tsukino Group of Companies, and who was recently proclaimed richest businessman of Japan.

"Look, Tsukino-san," Seiya interrupted, quickly cutting off this Usagi's story of how she and her friends met and became best of friends. "I'm sorry but I would really appreciate it if you'll just tell me now the reason of your visit."

That sounded really rude Seiya knew but he really didn't care. He wanted this done and over with.

This time, it took Usagi a second or two before recovering. Her disappointed face suddenly reminded him of someone. . .

Quickly, he pushed the sudden pang of guilt aside.

"Oh OK I understand." Trying to smile again, Usagi began to explain but this time not as cheery as before. "You see, Seiya-kun, two days ago at the mall, you saved me-"

Exasperated, Seiya couldn't stop shaking his head and interrupting her yet again. "Are you still saying that? I told you-"

"No no, Seiya-kun please listen first," Usagi begged, reaching out to touch his arm.

Her touch quickly stopped him from talking and he immediately jerked his hand away. She blushed embarrassed but she went on to continue, "Seiya-kun, I'm not mistaken, it was you who saved me and I only want to show my gratitude" - she gestured towards Yaten – "so yesterday, I asked Yaten-kun what it is I could get you and he told me you would like to have your own record. An album." She smiled, now fully recovered. "So today," - she gestured towards the older of the two men – "Director Yamamoto of Kino Entertainments is here to offer you a record contract." Oblivious to Seiya's incredulous look, she added pleased with herself, "And oh yeah, Atty. Sanada's here for the um, legal stuffs."

And even before he could say a word, Director Yamamoto and Atty. Sanada were beside him, congratulating him, briefing him for 'the' contract.

An album for them, the Three Lights. Initially, it would be released locally but if sales were good enough, they could release it internationally as well! My kami, was this for real?

Seiya glanced towards Yaten; he only shrugged.

"Don't look at me. How am I to know she'll actually be able to pull it off?"

"I'm not blaming you," Seiya muttered. No he wasn't, it was just he was still amazed at the sudden turn of events. He turned to Taiki, he had always been the most logical one.

"Taiki? What do you think?"

Cool and collected Taiki only pushed his glasses back in place. "Actually, Yaten and I think we should accept." He took a calm breath and added, "But this offer's your decision. What do _you_ think?"

What does he think? He thinks it was a very tempting invitation. He, with his cousins, had loved music their whole life. Playing for school programs and doing some small gigs were nice but every musician's ultimate dream was to have his own record released into the market after all.

Also financially, this contract would help them a lot. All three of them wanted to pursue college but their parents back in the province are already working hard enough, so they just might not afford college tuition.

Thinking it over, Seiya absently fingered his key chain as if searching inspiration from the chain's character 'ai'. He turned back to the blond with blue eyes.

She was getting him really annoyed with her shrill little voice and every time she would start with her misguided 'you saved me' speech, he really wanted to tell her off. He just can't stand her, didn't want her or her friends around him anymore. But if he agreed to the contract, would it mean he would just have to see more of the blond?

_I hope not, _Seiya thought. He and Taiki and Yaten had enough girls following them in their school. He didn't need this girl with her daddy's riches trailing him everywhere. After this, he hoped she would drop her insane belief of him being her savior.

"Please say yes, Seiya-kun," Usagi pleaded softly, looking back at him so hopefully for a second Seiya feared his wish wouldn't be answered. In the end, he just tried to keep his face impassive as he finally said.

"Fine, I accept." He turned from her to the two men in suits. "Where do we sign?"

Seiya's wish didn't come true. Everyday since they signed up for the contract, Usagi, in her classy Eitoku Academy uniform, would come skipping into the Three Lights studio, excited as a kid. But it was a bit sad though how all week Seiya had ignored her repeatedly. Still, Usagi didn't want to lose hope. Just to be able to watch him and to be able hear him sing was enough for her. At least for now; she was in no hurry to have him warm up to her. After all, she waited ten years for this. She could definitely wait a little more.

Smiling happily, Usagi reached the door, pushed it open and greeted out: "Kon'nichi wa!"

Usually around this time, the Lights would be doing some light vocal exercises, but instead of finding three, Usagi found only Seiya who was busy with the drums.

He didn't stop to welcome her in at least so in the end Usagi decided letting herself into the studio. Usually when Taiki was there, the atmosphere would be a bit friendly. And even Yaten and his scowling was more welcoming than Seiya now. So there Usagi stood awkwardly in the back of the room, watching Seiya, waiting for him maybe to at least acknowledge her. Who knows, maybe this was the perfect opportunity for them to get to know each other better?

After more than five minutes, Usagi realized Seiya wasn't planning to speak soon. She decided it was up to her to start the conversation.

"So. . . how's recording coming along?"

She got no response. She tried again. "Ahh, I. . . I never heard you playing the drums before. You're very good."

She got a response this time. Promptly, Seiya stopped playing and stood up. He picked up an electric guitar next.

"Oh, you play the guitar too? That's coo-"

His annoyed glare quickly cut her short. Now, Usagi may be a little slow but when Seiya dropped the guitar and walked over to where the piano was next, she knew it was time for her to shut up. So keeping her mouth closed, Usagi watched as Seiya sat behind the piano but suddenly Mamoru's image flashed in Usagi's mind and her heart lightened a little.

Mamoru. He too was very good at the piano but he liked to keep his talents a secret. Listening Seiya play now, Usagi could truthfully say Mamoru was just as good. She smiled at the thought but at very next second began shaking her head. Why was she suddenly thinking of Mamoru? It was so weird. Comparing Mamoru and Seiya. One was her best friend and the other was her soulmate.

Her soulmate who was very reluctant acknowledging anything concerning her, Usagi thought as she turned to look back at Seiya again. She should forget about Mamoru for a while and concentrate on how to make Seiya talk to her.

At this, Usagi's eyes suddenly fell upon the perfect way to make Seiya talk to her. Seiya's silver key chain lay on top of the small table on the corner of the room. She had always been intrigued of that thing Seiya never seemed to part with. She walked over and there picked up the silver chain.

"Hey, this is pretty," she exclaimed as she touched the glittering Japanese character 'ai' of the chain.

Quicker than lightning, Seiya was suddenly by her side, snatching away his chain. His glare could freeze fire. When he spoke his voice was just as chilly, "Tsukino-san, I would appreciate it if you stay away from my things."

Usagi blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I didn't. . . " Giving up on trying to explain, she tried to smile cheerfully, changing the subject. "Um, where are Taiki and Yaten anyway? You see, I was thinking you must be hungry, so why don't we get some snacks? My treat."

Seiya didn't answer, he only placed the key chain inside his jean pocket and turned around; only after he was seated back on the piano stool did he speak. "My cousins are in meeting. I don't think they'll be back soon."

"Oh, I see then I'll-"

"Since they're not here, maybe it would be best if you would just leave now, Tsukino-san."

Stunned, Usagi could only stare at Seiya, tears silently forming in her eyes. His actions stung her. His words stung her. Was it her? Was she being too aggressive? She didn't know what she was doing wrong.

She turned her face down so he wouldn't see her pain, "Well, I think you're right. Maybe next time." Looking up, she forced a smile. "Well, maybe I'll just come back tomorrow." She then bowed politely first before she hurriedly ran out the room. Just outside the studio door she stopped, wiping away the tears running down her cheeks. She thought about her oba-san's words to her.

_Usagi-chan, when you grow up, promise me you'll find real happiness._

She promised her aunt that she would but she never thought it would be so hard. Pursuing Seiya, why did she feel more pain than happy? Sometimes, she would wonder whether she was wrong. . .

Shaking her head, Usagi took her star-shaped locket from her pocket. She felt her tears and her pain being washed away as she listened to the sweet melody.

After a while, she got back her composure; she took a deep breath. She returned her locket in her pocket then pulled her cell phone out from her bag next. She pressed stored VIP number 1.

"Moshi moshi?" a deep male voice answered.

The smile on Usagi's lips was instant. "Mamoru? This is Usagi. Are you still in Azabu? I'm coming over. Let's go out for a snack."

"Moshi moshi?"

A girl with long blond hair sitting on her bed griped the phone she held in her hand a little tighter. Though thousands of miles away, his voice was as soothing as if he was next to her. Ever since he left for Japan, she had felt oddly sadden but she suddenly felt her spirit lightening up already, all at the sound of his voice.

"Mamoru, it's me," she said gently, there was a small smile playing unconsciously on her lips.

There was a second or so of pause. "Minako." Another pause. "Hey, everything okay? What's up?"

Hearing the concern in his voice caused the flood of warmth to Minako's cheek. The smile on her lips curved a little higher.

"Everything's fine," Minako reassured. She could feel her heart giving modest jumps as she shyly told Mamoru, "I. . . I was just missing you."

There was a soft chuckle from the other line. "Really? But weren't you the one hurrying me back to Japan last time?"

Minako answered with a laugh of her own. It felt so refreshing to finally be able to talk to Mamoru again; she really did miss him.

"Funny, the way I remembered it was you who couldn't wait to return to Japan. For the last four years, you've been longing nothing but to see _her _again." At first her voice had been teasing but by the end her voice had trailed off. Minako couldn't help reprimanding herself for speaking without thinkingly at all.

From the other line, Mamoru only remained quiet. Minako bit her lip and took a few breaths before asking what she wanted all along.

"Mamoru?" she started tentatively. "How's. . . ?"

She didn't need to finish; Mamoru quickly understood her question and answered. "Everything's great. Usa's still the sweet and innocent girl I have known from before."

Hearing the sincerity in Mamoru's voice tugged longing at Minako's heart. Ever since she first met Mamoru, the striking young man with a kind personality, Minako had felt greatly drawn to him. It wasn't long before they became close friends and was confiding things about themselves. With Mamoru, it would always be about his bestfriend, Tsukino Usagi. On and on, he would tell her how loving and warm she was.

Lucky lucky Tsukino Usagi is to have a man like Chiba Mamoru think so well of her.

Finally, forcing a teasing tone, she went on to ask, "So when you say she's sweet and innocent, you mean she hasn't yet thrown herself at you?"

There was another chuckle from Mamoru. "Usa's not one to get swayed by physical appearance, Mina."

Of course, Mamoru wouldn't be so in love with Usagi if she was.

Smiling wistfully Mamoru had once told her how while all the other girls had nothing but disdain for him and his appearance before, Usagi actually befriended and cared for him.

"But for a boy who grew up not exactly physically gifted, I have always had low self-esteem," Mamoru had also confided. His low belief on himself forced Mamoru to stand back and only silently loved his best friend.

But to Minako, it would be such a shame to keep a love as pure and as honest as the one Mamoru had for Usagi in silence. So before Mamoru left, she had made him promise to give himself a chance and fight for what he wanted. Now, it was her job to remind him that.

"Mamoru, you're really not giving up that easily, are you?"

There was another long pause then a sigh. "No, I don't want to give up," he assured but his voice laced defeat. "But, it's different pursuing a love and pursuing a love that's already pursuing someone else."

This time, it was Minako who went dead quiet. Though there were a million questions running through her mind, her lips remained close.

"Usa met this guy," Mamoru was saying again. "And I think she really likes him."

Minako heard the pain in Mamoru's voice and understood very well how he must be feeling inside. The sudden stinging in her heart reminded her how she was in the same position too. For she, Aino Minako, Sailor V and London's youngest model, also loved someone who loved another.

Yes, Mamoru was right. It was two entirely different things pursuing a love and pursuing a love whose pursuing someone else. The latter was twice as hard and painful as the former.

After a while, Minako made some excuse that she needed to do something and hung up on Mamoru. She cradled the phone to her chest for a while before finally putting it back to its base.

Back in Japan was the man she loved; in a few weeks or so when she too returns home, would she be ready to face him again? But even if she was able to face him, would she ever be able to let go of her unrequited love for him?

Taking a deep breath, Minako picked up the silver key chain that lay in her lap. In her mind, an image of her beloved flashed. She imagined him smiling at her with his friendly blue eyes.

Closing her eyes, Minako gently fingered the character decorating the chain.

Ai.

Some nights after his phone conversation with Minako, Mamoru lay next to Usagi on the Tsukino lawn. Up in the sky, the moon was shining brightly down on earth.

And as he lay, head turned towards Usagi, Mamoru watched fascinated as she happily talked on and on, enchantingly gesturing with her small hands. She looked like a goddess beneath the pale light of the moon. With her hair that seemed almost silver, her eyes bright as the stars and her cheeks red as rose, Mamoru was sure he had never seen a more beautiful sight.

And she was so close too. So close that the smell of her lavender shampoo intoxicated him. Their shoulders were already brushing and each movement she did pressed her warm arm more to his.

But even if he wanted to drown into those wonderful feelings, Mamoru couldn't. Not when his sense of hearing seemed to spoil all other sensations. Usagi had not talked about anything but Kou Seiya for the last thirty minutes. Well actually she had not talk about anything but Kou Seiya for the last two weeks.

". . . he's still cold, I'll admit that but he did try the pizza I brought for them this morning." She sighed dreamily while Mamoru fisted his palm and fought hard to keep the smile on his face. "He never even glanced at the food I would bring them before!" Giggling dreamily, she turned to Mamoru and smiled, "I think he's beginning to warm up to me." Her face flushed a charming pink at the thought. "Don't you think so too, Mamoru?"

There was so much hope in her eyes, it pained Mamoru to disappoint her. He knew exactly what she wanted to hear but he also knew his heart couldn't allow him to answer yes. But he wasn't sure if he should answer no either.

His heart torn, Mamoru only heard himself whispering, "I don't know, Usa." Turning away from Usagi and sitting up, he repeated, "I really don't know."

As he sat there, a sudden chill blew. He should get use to it now, knowing he'll never love anyone besides Usagi, he should learned to live with the cold.

But suddenly, warmth came to surround him. Surprised, he found Usagi leaning her head on his shoulder, both her hands holding one of his own and her cerulean blue eyes staring tenderly back at his.

She was pouting adorably. "Mamoru, why is it you never tell me what's going on with you?"

"Usa," Mamoru began, his voice an octave lower. She was so close that her breath was touching his face; he couldn't pull his eyes away from her lips.

Oh, it was a wonder how through all these years, Usagi could not see the burning yearning in his eyes; innocent as ever, Usagi only continued on to ask, "I tell you all things about me but you never tell me anything." She frowned. "Why is that?"

Why is that? The question echoed repeatedly on Mamoru's mind. Actually, the answer was simple. She would know if she wasn't so naïve.

He never tells her anything because there was nothing to tell. Whenever he would look into her eyes, the world would disappear anyway; so unless he wanted to risk losing his friendship with her just to let out his silent love, he rather not talk at all.

Realizing Usagi was still waiting for an answer, Mamoru shook himself from these thoughts. He tried to smile casually.

"There's nothing to tell," he said truthfully. "I guess, I'm a boring guy."

Though she looked unconvinced, Usagi only said, "You're not boring." She kept her gaze locked with his for a few more seconds before adding in a whisper, "I think you're sweet."

Her voice held so much honesty, Mamoru felt his heart beginning to thump harder. Before he knew it, he was leaning down to press a light kiss on her forehead. Pulling away, he stared down at Usagi.

Now, it could be his imagination but was Usagi's cheeks seemed to turn a shade brighter? Her eyes a little brighter? Her breathing a little shallower?

But the moment was too precious to Mamoru to be ruined with these questions. Instead, he let his head fall on top of Usagi's.

There they sat silently for a while, both breathing heavily until Usagi began talking again. No surprise when it was again about Seiya.

". . . well, I'm really excited for Ami-chan's birthday party. Have I told you that Seiya's band is playing there? And I had already asked the girls to come with me tomorrow so we can find the right outfit. I want to impress Seiya and I. . . "

She was just rambling. While, he had still not recovered from the moment they just shared, Usagi was already back thinking of 'her' Seiya. Of course, it's not like she considered what transpired seconds ago as important. He was just her best friend. And Kou Seiya was her 'soulmate.'

"Why?" Mamoru asked, stopping her suddenly from her rambling.

She stared at him with confused eyes. "Why? What do you mean 'why'?"

Mamoru shook his head, clearing his thoughts. There was no way he could take back his question now, taking a deep breath, he brave on.

"I'm just wondering why bother so much? Liking someone, doing your best but what if the person still doesn't appreciate you? It's kind of tiring."

When Mamoru turned to her, he found Usagi biting her lip, looking strangely back at him. In her eyes was this unspoken question, Mamoru realized his words may have revealed too much of his feelings.

In the end, Usagi only asked, "You think I'm being stupid, don't you? Pursuing Seiya like this?"

There was so much vulnerability in her face and in her tone that Mamoru wished he could just take back what he just said. He reached for her hand.

"Usa, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I-"

"Actually," Usagi said, interrupting him off. "You're right. It is kinda tiring." She paused, her face so sad before shaking her head and smiling cheerfully.

"But it's okay." Pulling something from her pocket, Usagi showed Mamoru a star-shaped locket that he knew once belonged to her aunt. Opening the locket, soft mellow music began to play.

"You see, Mamoru. All I have to do is listen to this sweet melody and I would feel refreshed." She closed her eyes, leaning back on his shoulder again. "I promised my aunt that I'll find my happiness and I really want to have that special happiness. I can't give up so easily."

Her words were so sincere Mamoru couldn't stop gazing admiringly down at her. She was so brave, not like him at all. How he wished he could be more like her. If only he could find the courage to fight for his feelings too. . . If only, he could find the courage to confess to her. . .

And right on cue, Usagi whispered softly, "Mamoru, whoever she is, if you really like her, don't give up." She hugged his arm tighter to her and added, "If you really like her. . . then tell her that."

Oh, the irony of having her say that. Oh sweet and naïve Usagi, she misunderstood his words greatly.

Without replying, Mamoru only closed his eyes. His head falling back on top of Usagi's head, Mamoru contented himself holding Usagi and letting the music refresh him. . .

Tenth of September. The day of Chiba Ami's sweet-sixteen birthday party. With the beautiful lights decorating the whole Chiba mansion's garden, the perfect gourmet buffet and the wonderful music, the whole night had been positively dream-like.

Smiling, Usagi turned to the platform where the Three Lights were doing their last number of the night. Usagi sighed dreamily, they were so good and all the guests had thought so too. Next to Ami who donned the most beautiful blue dress, Seiya, Yaten and Taiki had been the centers of attention all night.

Suddenly Usagi caught sight of several girls giggling and sighing; their gazes weren't on the Three Lights though, instead on someone by the fountain. Following their gaze, Usagi found herself staring at another center of attention for that night. Mamoru. He had practically danced with each and every girl in the party. All maybe except for one. Her.

It was weird. Before, she used to be the only girl Mamoru would dance with. Of course, it's not like he had not tried asking her at all the whole night but between getting dragged by one girl after another, she and Mamoru never got to have their traditional best friends' dance. A tiny pit of disappointment formed at her stomach.

Then like some sort of sixth sense, Mamoru turned from the man he was talking with to meet her gaze. A sudden rush of blood came to her cheeks; she quickly turned away. For some reason her heartbeats had suddenly increased double.

And it only increased even more when suddenly Mamoru was in front of her. Maybe he came to ask her to finally dance. She looked up at him and he smiled softly down at her.

"So, Usa are you enjoying the party?"

Usagi nodded and smiled in return. "Of course." She started to add something about the Three Lights being there but stopped when Mamoru suddenly leaned over, whispering in her ear.

"I need to tell you something." His breath was warm on the side of her face and ear, Usagi felt herself blushing all over again.

Around them, Usagi knew more than thirty sets of females' eyes were fixed on her and Mamoru.

"What is it?" Usagi asked after she managed to calm her heart a little. Looking up at her best friend and had to admit Mamoru was looking exceptionally handsome that night. His formal white tuxedo brought out the color of his even more. Of course, Mamoru have always looked good but Usagi knew best friends just don't go checking each other in regular basis, right?

"I can't say it here," he said, lightly touching her back. Through the light material of her pink gown, Usagi felt his gentle and innocent touch. Impossibly, she blushed even more. Glancing up, she noticed even Rei was starting to look at them oddly now too. She tried to give her a reassuring look but her mind was just too confused at the warm hand on her back. "In ten minutes, could you meet me by the pool?" Mamoru asked, forcing Usagi to turn to him again.

But she was unable to form the words to answer, so instead Usagi only nodded in response.

Mamoru smiled happily. "Ok then, I just needed to do something first." With that, Mamoru excused himself but not before he surprised Usagi by leaning over and kissing her cheek.

Each and every single female's eyes in the room widen in surprise and jealousy. Longing looks followed Mamoru as he walked off towards the direction of the pool.

On the other hand, Usagi stood in her spot, unsure of what had just happened. The warmth of Mamoru's kiss still lingered in her cheek and it felt weird. Not weird funny but weird new. Yes, the feeling was definitely unknown to her. She didn't even realize her friends suddenly at her side until she heard Rei loudly complaining.

"What was that about?"

She sounded really hurt and upset that Usagi felt guilty getting the weird feeling she had. She opened her mouth to assure Rei that the kiss was nothing but suddenly her eyes caught sight of Seiya walking out of the garden.

Without a second thought, she hurriedly turned to Rei and promised that she'll explain later. Then before she could lose sight of him completely, Usagi quickly ran after Seiya.

Meanwhile, out by the path leading to their indoor pool, Mamoru was talking someone on the phone.

"Yes, in about five minutes please. . . yes, yes. Have it on on full volume, please. . . yes, thank you."

Hanging up on his cell phone, Mamoru smiled pleased with his plans. He had thought about this very well. And though it wasn't part of his plan on almost not talking to Usagi all evening, he decided maybe it was better. At least, he was able to collect his courage and now, he was ready.

Raising his head, he saw a flash of pink dress. Usagi. She went right past the pool entrance and Mamoru realized he hadn't been clear telling her where to meet him. He smiled to himself and ran after her. He was then about to call out to her but stopped as he suddenly spotted Seiya walking ahead of Usagi. His legs failed him and he became rooted in place. What was going on?

Just then Seiya turned around to finally face Usagi. "Why do you keep on following me?" he asked irritated. He had heard her calling after him the moment he stepped out of the party area, but he ignored her. He had tried to lose her but to no avail.

Usagi stood on her spot, barely a meter from him, clutching her dress in her hands. She was breathing heavily since she had to run after him. "I. . . I just wanted to know why don't you have fun back at the party?"

"That high-class society fun lead by spoiled little rich kids like you isn't for me," answered Seiya gruffly. "I only came for the performance. We did what he had to so I told Yaten and Taiki that I'm leaving first."

"Oh." He had never bothered using tact with her before but Usagi was really surprised at his words this time. Did he really see her like that? Just a spoiled brat? Looking down at the ground, Usagi meekly asked, "You don't really like me, do you?"

Seiya's answer was direct and plain.

"No."

His callous reply was simply cruel. Usagi looked up, feeling silent tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "But you saved my life and you-"

"Look, miss," Seiya cut off before he began talking about her nonsense again. "How many times do I have to tell you that I didn't save your life? Please just stop following me already."

The tears Usagi was trying to hold back threatened to finally spill. She lowered her gaze again, whispering so very softly, "But. . . but I like you." Her voice had trembled so much Seiya may not have heard her.

But just then, the first few chords of _My Only Love_ drifted to Usagi's ears. Her eyes widen in surprise.

_Deep in my soul_

_Love so strong_

It takes control 

As Usagi listened disbelievingly, courage began to build back into her heart more by each second. She smiled determinedly to herself and turned back to Seiya.

"I like you," she repeated, her voice clearer, her eyes sincere. "I really really do like you."

Shock, Seiya could only stare at Usagi. The way she said those words vividly reminded her of someone. He looked into her blue eyes but saw someone else. . .

At the same time, a few yards away, unnoticed by the two, a single tear coursed down Mamoru's cheek. His heart had just broken to a thousands of pieces hearing Usagi say those words he wanted to tell her all his life.

Though he had planned to bury his feelings for her and never let her know, a few days ago when she convinced him that if he really likes someone, he should tell her that, he had come to decide to give himself a chance. To finally confess the truth.

And that was he really liked her. No. He loved her all his life but obviously it was not meant to be after all.

His heart bleeding, Mamoru stared at his first and only love for a moment longer before giving into a small sad smile. He then turned and walked away as in the background, Usagi's favorite song faded out. . .

_There will come a day_

_Somewhere far away_

_In your arms I'll stay_

_My only love_

_-_

Next chapter/I Want You: A heartbroken Mamoru continue to watch silently as Usagi pursues Seiya; in the midst of it all, would a certain blond model from London help ease his pain? And in the end, just how would Usagi react when she finds out her idol Sailor V is her very own rival, times two?

AN: So how was this looooong chap? I hope it had made up for the last loooooong months of wait. (Fine, fine, a year of wait.) Hehe. Anyways, I'm in the middle of writing 4 fics right now so the best I can promise is I'll update this story at least once every month. Do understand, min'na-san. Well, hope to hear your reviews! Arigatou in advance.


End file.
